


Counting in German

by MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE



Category: Ao no Exorcist
Genre: And have a change of clothes, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Mephisto is serious and emotionless, Rin is a cinnamon roll, a big fuck you to canon, acting normal, because if you describe him to someone who knows him, he don't want anyone to recognize him, he don't want that, i will fight you, let's see what my mind come up with, never will be, probably, protect him, rin is precious, still not over that thing, they would know who he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE/pseuds/MYCOOKIESVENOMOUSYESTHEYBITE
Summary: Mephisto save Rin before canon





	Counting in German

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Particular_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Particular_One/gifts).



> Inspired by This_Particular_One
> 
> Because while reading I imagine that Mephisto would save Rin in canon then my mind kinda went *bush* *boom*  
> So....yeah

 

A group of eight middle schoolers approach Yukio in the hallway. Buffing their crest for the illusion of being taller Like Peacocks.

' Don't tell they're here to got back at me for their little brother ' thought Yukio, clutching the book he was holding tighter . Remembering his classmate who get caught because Yukio help the teacher caught him.

"Oi! Teacher's pet! My brother told me, you snitch to a teacher.  Did you know you're the reason why my brother have a detention" sneers one of the middle schoolers,that look like Yukio's classmate, calling his attention .

'  It's not my fault, he wanted to commit crime but he can't run fast enough and get away without getting caught ' Yukio looked at the speaker straight in the eyes and turned away . Not wanting to cause a scene in the hallway.

The speaker ,who is also the leader, grabbed Yukio’s shoulder and slammed him against the wall, Yukio wince feeling a bruise forming in his shoulder, his eyes flickered to his attacker's face . Ugly the first word that pop in his mind. When he sees their faces. Believe him he sees demon everyday. He know what that word means.

They surrounded Yukio. It was laughable. They look like an ant hoping to intimidate him. but let me tell you, Rin wasn't the only stubborn in their family because  all of them are stubborn. Even Yukio. Even if it is not obvious.

Yukio continued to stare  blankly at them. He fights demon everyday, Wanna be gangster middle schoolers don't intimidate him . An exorcist worth their salt wouldn't be.

"You should learn to Mind your business"

"Give me your money freak!"

"Oh wait you’re poor you don't have any money"

Yukio shake his head, letting the insult fall off him like air.

I hope brother won't find out about this.

—————————-————————————————————-

Rin blinks at the...Something in front of him. It seem to have a wrongness around it?them?her?he? Rin tilt his head in question.  The....Something is tall with dark purple hair and forest green eye ,wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt and a white dress pants with black shoes . Rin can  vaguely identify the....Something as male.

The......something helped Rin. When he bitten more than he can chew, picking a fight with the middle schoolers who had been teasing Yukio. But Rin is sure he could have taken them, if not out of blue. One by one the middle schoolers grew horns, and tails then lunged at him with sharp fangs. Rin may have cause broken bone and bruises fighting back.

Ouch .

Rin wipe the corner of his mouth and spitting blood. He kick, the one who punch in the face, in the knee making them double over. 

The floor sway at his feet and floating black spots appeared in his vision. Rin could  barely make out what's in front of him. It’s all blur. It made him collapse off his feet.

Then.........The thing had appeared out of the shadows with glowing forest green and dark purple hair with sound of ticking clock echoing with their every step . The ticking clocks echo distort through the street  hauntingly ; like a sick lullaby. The air around him  is twisted ; He look like human,  maybe he was before but not anymore. The same about his appearance, unnatural, like it's too formal or out date enough to out of place. Something trying to make their body; like it was a size too small clothes. Like he couldn't make up his mind of what shape he should take. 

The result was wrong. 

The wrongness won’t go away.

Sitting on the ground Rin crossed his arms and tried to stand. Putting up a brave face. Aware of the loud pounding of his heart in his ears. The sweating of his palm and the various aches in his body.

One second, Rin was staring up at the....Something then middle schoolers with the fangs fell unmoving on the ground around him; like puppet cut of their string .

Rin stared at the people around him and turned to the....Something staring listless and unconcerned at the unconscious bodies of the middle schoolers . Like they aren’t worth its attention. Like they are ants beneath its feet. It is most dangerous thing in the street because it have the power to back it up.

The....something is a feet away and shifted to face Rin. Glowing eyes flicker to the still bleeding bite and various bruises in Rin's body.  The ticking clock that echo with his every step changed to something like a rewinding clock, squeaky and more melodic . Rin watched as the blood on his arm flew backwards into wound with the skin closing. The bruises disappearing right before his eyes. Like magic.

Rin stare wide eyes and speechless at the healed wounds.  The....Something stilled and stare at him unblinking for what seems like hours before finally nodding and turn away on their heel, walking away .

Rin picks himself up of the ground and run the opposite way. Hoping it won’t follow him and hurt his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine what Mephisto would look like  
> <https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/551198441879550376/>


End file.
